Tony geht in die Luft
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson sitzt in seinem Büro bei der NASA und arbeitet. Jeannie erscheint auf seinem Schreibtisch und fragt, was er hier mache. Nelson will noch den ganzen Papierkram fertig machen, bevor er gehen könne. Heute werde er nicht zuhause essen können. Jeannie holt daher das Essen her. So erscheint eine ganze Festtafel mit Braten und Ananas auf seinem Schreibtisch. Als er gerade sagt, dass es ein Essen für einen König wäre, geht Dr. Alfred Bellows draußen vorbei. Jeannie nennt ihn nun einen König und Bellows tritt ein und sieht das Essen. Jeannie fragt ihn, ob er ein gebratenes Schaf haben wolle. Nelson lehnt ab, da es ihm schon schwer fallen wird, das hier alles zu essen. Bellows schließt leise wieder die Tür. Er weckt nun General Peterson und berichtet von einer Orgie mit einem Haremsmädchen. Petersen glaubt ihm jedoch nicht. Bellows meint, dass dort genug Essen für 50 Personen steht und die Gäste wahrscheinlich gerade kommen. Peterson warnt ihn für den Fall, dass er ihn für eines seiner Tontaubenschießen geweckt habe. Bellows versichert, dass er diesmal Major Nelson erwischt habe. Sie gehen daraufhin. Jeannie gibt Nelson etwas geräucherte Fasanenbrust. Er meint, dass es köstlich ist. Bellows hört sie und öffnet die Tür. Jeannie hört ihn allerdings auch und blinzelt sich und das Festmahlö rasch weg. Stattdessen hat Tony nun ein Sandwich in der Hand und ein Reinigungsmann fegt den Boden. Akt I thumb|Peterson bestellt Bellows für den nächsten Morgen ein. Nelson fragt, ob er gerade "Orgie" gesagt habe. Peterson sieht Bellows nun an und meint, dass er dies sagte. Der Mann will nun nach nebenan gehen, weil er fertig ist. Bellows fragt ihn, wie lange er hier drin war. Er antwortet, dass er etwa 45 Minuten drin war und Bellows fragt ihn, ob er eine Lady hier drin sah, mit einem verrückten Kostüm. Er sagt, dass niemand hier war, er aber die Augen aufhalten wird. Dann geht er. Nelson meint zu Bellows, dass man sich leicht täuscht, da alle Büros gleich aussehen. Peterson fragt Nelson, was er da isst und er antwortet, dass es Käse-Fasanenbrust ist. Peterson meint, dass es kaum für 50 Personen reicht. Bellows sagt, dass er das Essen hier im Raum sah. Peterson meint dazu, dass er ihn morgen früh um acht in seinem Büro zum Thema "Generäle aufwecken in der Nacht" sprechen will. Außerdem sagt, dass wenn er das nächste Mal meint, Major Nelson sei an irgendetwas Schuld, dann solle er es ihm schreiben. Bellows will sich das merken. Peterson geht dann. Bellows will noch etas sagen, verlässt dann aber einfach das Büro. thumb|Bellows sieht Tony in der Luft schweben. Nelson fährt bei seinem Haus vor und steigt aus seinem Wagen. Dann springt er über seine Hecke und geht ins Haus. Dort ruft er Jeannie aus ihrer Flasche. Sie erscheint umgehend und fragt, ob er wirklich nicht böse sei. Dr. bellows werde sich in den nächsten sechs Monaten bei General Peterson nur noch entschuldigen. Nelson sagt, dass sie auch nervös wäre, wenn er einen Psychiater hätte, der ihn 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht. jeannie lässt nun seinen Sessel schweben und schaukeln. Nelson meint, dass es genug schaukeln war. Da kommt Dr. Bellows herein und Jeannie macht sich unsichtbar. Bellows sieht unter dem Sessel nach und sagt. Nelson bemerkt nun Bellows und fragt, was er hier tue. Jeannie lässt den Sessel nun zu Boden sinken. Bellows gibt ihm einen Block und Stift in die Hand und lässt ihn schreiben: Ich, Major Anthony Nelosn, gebe hiermit zu, dass ich gesehen wurde, wie ich in der Luft schwebte in meinem Wohnzimmer, von Dr. Alfred Bellows. Dann unterschreibt er es und Bellows nimmt das Blatt an sich. Er sagt, dass er sehr lange darauf gewartet hat und ihn jetzt hat. Dann nimmt er seine Mütze und will gehen. Nelson sagt, dass er ein Amateurzauberer ist und das ein alter Schwebetrick ist. Nelson sagt, dass er gerstern Nacht ein Haremsmädchen in seinem Büro sah und ihn nun schweben sah. Nelson sagt, dass dies jeder könne, doch Bellows geht. Jeannie erscheint wieder und sagt, dass er etwas böses vorhat.Sie fragt, ob sie ihn in etwas verwandeln soll, doch Nelson lehnt ab, damit Bellows ihn nicht in einen Zivilisten verwandelt. In der NASA sitzt Roger Healy bei Nelson im Büro, während dieser sich verzweifelt auf den Aktenschrank stützt. Healy meint, dass Bellows ihn in der Luft und im Büro erwischt hat. Healy sagt, dass die Frage ist, wer zuerst überschnappt. Nelson meint, dass Dr. Bellows kein Idiot sei. Dieser informiert ihn, dass sie Samstagabend eine Show für NASA-Mitglieder machen. General Peterson dachte, dass er dazu etwas beitragen könnte. Bellows sagt, ass er der größte Zauberer in der ganzen Welt ist und eine Vorstellung geben kann. Er wird dem General sagen, dass er angenommen hat. Jeannie erscheint nun und warnt Nelson. Nelson sagt, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, um nicht vom Astronautenprogramm abgezogen zu werden. Jeannie will aus ihm einen wunderbaren Zauberer machen. Doch Nelson will dies nicht, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Bellows telefoniert inzwischen mit der Vermittlung und will ein Gespräch mit Cincinnati, Ohio mit Nestor dem Großen am Palace Theater. thumb|Nelson macht Rührei in Healys Mütze. Nelson liest inzwischen im Buch Magic Tricks and how to do them nach und demonstriert, dass er nichts in seinen Ärmeln hat. Dann holt er einen Spazierstock, den er in einen Blumenstrauß verwandelt. Dieser Versuch gelingt jedoch erst im zweiten Versuch. Dann will er das durchschnittliche Fischglas sich in Luft auflösen lassen. Jeannie applaudiert zu früh und Nelson weist sie darauf hin, dass der Trick erst kommt. Jeannie lässt es nun verschwinden. Doch Nelson will sehr gern seine eigene Zauberei machen. Jeannie lässt das Glas nun wieder erscheinen und Tonys Hand liegt darin. Nelson lässt sich nun die Mütze geben und Nelson zerschlägt ein Ei. Dann verwandelt er es in ein Rührei und schüttet es in eine Schüssel. Healy meint, dass er Rührei mit seiner Mütze macht. Akt II Jeannie schlägt Nelson vor, ihn in eine Fledermaus oder einen Frosch zu verwandeln. Jedoch will Tony das nicht, da Bellows nur seinen Job macht. Jeannie fragt, ob er nicht sagen wird, dass er einen Zauber macht. Jeannie lässt nun einen Gips an Tonys Arm erscheinen. Sie soll ihm versprechen, dass sie nicht ihm beim Zaubern hilft. Jeannie sagt, dass er jede Hilfe brauchen kann. Jeannie verspricht es ihm nun. Bellows begrüßt inzwischen Nestor in seinem Büro. Bellows will, dass er Nelson als Schwindler entlarvt. Dieser sei im Raum geschwebt. Nestor bezeichnet dies als Kinderkram, wil sie eine mechanische Vorrichtung dafür benutzen. Bellows sagt, dass dort keine Vorrichtung war. Er soll es sehen und ihm sagen, wie es geht. Bellows und Nestor gehen nun zur Show. Sie gehen nun zur Vorstellung und Nestor sagt, dass er einen Schwindler auf 100 Meter erkennt. Healy hört dies und verlässt den Saal. Er warnt Tony, dass Nestor, der Große unter den Zuschauern ist. Nelson will nun auf die Bühne gehen. Jeannie erscheint nun auf einem Stuhl vor der Bühne. Nelson beginnt sein Programm. Da Healy auf einen Zipfel seines Taschentuchs tritt, zieht er dieses aus seinem Hosenbein. Nelson sagt, dass keine Zauberei ohne den Zauberstab perfekt ist und lässt einen aus der Hand wachsen. Nestor meint zu Bellows, dass er kein Zauberer sei. Healy kommt. Bellows geht nun hinaus. Nelson holt ein Taschentuch heraus und stopft es in seine Faust. Dann stopft er es in seine Faust um es verschwinden zu lassen. Jedoch fällt ihm die Hose herunter. Jeannie ist darüber schockiert. thumb|Bellows erpresst Tony. Bellows spricht derweil mit dem Sergeant, der das Gerät auf die Bühne schieben will. Er befiehlt ihm das Gerät nicht hinzuschieben. Nelson sagt, dass er fühlt, dass die Geister ihn empoheben und greift hinter den Vorhang. Das Gerät ist jedoch nicht da. Bellows sagt dem Sergeant, dass er sich täuschen würde. Nelson entschuldigt sich nun und fragt den Sergeant wo seine Levitationsmaschine ist. Bellows sagt Nelson, dass er eine unterschrieben Erklärung hat. Entweder soll er ohne das Gerät schweben und einige Dinge erklären, wie er mit Wänden spricht, sich in Healys Safe verliebt und er hat eine Liste mit 103 verschiedenen Ereignissen. Dieser will nun mitkommen. Nelson sagt, dass sein nächster Trick ist, dass er verschwinden solle. Healy sagt, dass Jeannie ihm helfen soll, weil Dr. Bellows sonst denkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Jeannie müsse ihm daher helfen. Nelson hofft, dass sie die Show genossen haben. jeannie lässt ihn nun schweben und alle applaudieren. Nestor geht nun nach vorn und Bellowskommt hinter dem Vorhang vor. nestor soll es überprüfen. Er sagt, dass er schwebt. Was er tut, sei unmöglich. Nelson sagt, dass er es macht. AUch Peterson kommt nun auf die Bühne. Nelson hebt nun seinen Zylinder und holt ein Kaninchen hervor. Jeannie lässt nun auch Nesot schweben. Peterson ist erzürnt, weil es offensichtlich jeder machen kann. Bellows sagt, dass er es wieder geschafft habe. Nelson und Jeannie reden im Haus. Nelson sagt, dass sie vorsichtiger sein müssen. Jeannie meint, dass er ein wundervoller Zauberer ist. Nelson sagt, dass er einen großen Trick von Nestor gesehen hat. Er nahm einen Kern, wickelte ihn in ein Tuch und ließ mitten auf der Bühne einen Baum erscheinen. Er hat nie begriffen, wie er das macht. Jeannie sagt, dass das einfach sei und lässt nun einen Baum mitten im Wohnzimmer erscheinen. Dann verschwindet sie jedoch, weil Dr. Bellows gerade hereingekommen ist. Dieser wünscht Nelson einen guten Morgen und bringt ihm Papiere. Nelson bedankt sich und bietet ihm einen Apfel an. Bellows berührt ungläubig den Baum und fragt, ob dieser gestern nicht da war. Nelson verneint dies und Bellows geht wieder. Jeannie erscheint wieder und ritzt noch zwei Herzen in den Baum. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)